5thagefandomcom-20200213-history
Silas Blackmoore
See also Malakai Silas Blackmoore was born to a middle class family in Klatch in the shady town of Ghat. After falling in love with Tali, an innkeeper's daughter, Silas and Tali left their home in Ghat for the town of Trustenwald in Uberwald. After Trustenwald suffered a werewolf attack and Silas awoke to be the sole survivor, he joined a group known as The Order of the Crimson Blade. Silas now finds himself united with a group of adventurers due to an unfortunate monetary circumstance and hopes that perhaps with this group he can fulfill his goal to exterminate all werewolves from this world. 'Background' Silas Blackmoore, born 22 years after the fall of Quirm to Evard and Delilah Blackmoore. Evard tried to instill into Silas the values of helping others whenever possible, until the day that trying to help someone would rob Silas of his father. After Evard's death, his mother Delilah soon followed. Silas waited for his mother to come home from gathering food, but she never returned. Silas would eventually grow up in the streets of Ghat, doing what was necessary to survive. Once he was old enough he began to take unsavory jobs, the ones that usually have the towns guard looking for you. His bitter reasoning for the job, "Father said to help whenever possible, I can help with this.". 'Trustenwald' After leaving Ghat and moving to Trustenwald with his wife Tali, Silas thought his worries would be over. Unfortunately one night the town was attacked by a pack of werewolves, Silas tried to fight back to defend Tali and was clawed down and left unconscious. After coming to consciousness, barely clinging to life, Silas looked around in horror as he saw his beloved wife torn apart laying in a pool of her own blood. Silas vowed vengeance for the death of his wife and began to search for an organization he had heard of that roamed the lands of Uberwald known as The Order of the Crimson Blade. 'The Order of the Crimson Blade' It took Silas what felt like months to find the organization, which made him begin to consider the possibility that it was a myth. Elric Ilgoth, the leader of the Crimson Blade, saw the vengeance in Silas's eyes and almost denied him entry into the Order for fear that his vengeance would leave him blind, but he also saw his determination and that was something Elric could work with. Silas eventually lost track of time during his training, days felt like months which in turn felt like years. Though as luck would have it, the time drew near for him to take a step further and take part in The Taming, a ritual that a select number of individuals go through. Once the ritual was complete, Silas gained the ability to channel his newfound abilities to change his form into that of a werewolf. With this new ability came more training, to make sure he would not lose his mind and become feral once he took his new form. Silas grew to control his feral nature as a werewolf, granting him clarity of mind enough to be able to focus and speak with his allies. Once his training was complete, Elric Ilgoth told him that he now had all that the Order could offer him and had a choice to make; go out and claim the vengeance he wanted or stay and roam with the rest of the Order as they hunt down not just the werewolves of Uberwald, but all of the nightmarish creatures that terrorize these lands. The decision tore at Silas, he had vowed to get his vengeance, but his father had taught him to help whenever he could. In the end it was vengeance that had won over Silas, and he stepped away from the Order hoping to return once his vow had been fulfilled. Vengeance & Bloodlust It took Silas almost a year to track down the werewolves that destroyed Trustenwald and left him for dead. Vengeance began to cloud Silas' mind causing Silas to openly approach the pack to challenge their Alpha, the one that spared him. The Alpha recognized Silas and accepted his challenge. The Alpha toyed with Silas, taunting him and underestimating him. Silas saw the confidence in the Alpha and used the powers granted to him by The Taming to turn into a werewolf. The Alpha recoiled, unsure and surprised at what Silas had done. Taking advantage of the Alpha's reaction, Silas lunged toward him and began to tear at it's flesh. The Alpha fought back realizing that there was now true danger at hand. After what felt like hours but was mere minutes Silas dug his claws into the Alpha's throat and pulled it out, leaving the Alpha to frantically thrash about as it's life expired. Once the Alpha was dead the rest of the pack let out a howl and slowly coward before turning to run away. Silas had finally avenged the death of his wife Tali and was ready to track down the Order to group up and join them on their quest to rid the lands of nightmarish creatures. But his body was no longer responding to him, all he could see was red and felt the need to destroy, mutilate and feed. Silas could see and feel his body dashing through the forest looking for something to kill. He could see a village off in the distance and fear overtook his mind. Silas cried and plead but his body was unresponsive as he charged into the village and began savagely tearing apart the villagers. Slowly Silas regained control of his body, but it was too late, he had massacred the village. Silas fled into the forest back from where he came, once he was deep enough in the forest he changed back into his human form. Falling to his knees and shaking, horrified by what he had done. He stared at his hands and couldn't believe what had happened. Silas knew he had committed murders in the past, but he was helping someone when he did so. This was brutality for brutality sake, something he knew he was incapable of doing. Silas' mind refused to comprehend and accept what he had done and it shattered his mind, and thus Malakai was born. Exile Unable to bear with what Malakai had done and fear of him getting loose, Silas swore them into exile and to never release Malakai ever again. Silas went as far away from The Order of the Crimson Blade and Uberwald as he could knowing that he could never show his face to them after what had happened. Silas couldn't help but think of the day that Elric gave him his choices, knowing that in retrospect if he had stayed with the Order that they would have come across that pack sooner or later. He traveled through Merriam Vale trying to make his way to the city where he knew he could lose himself, Ahnk Morpork. Ahnk Morpork was the perfect place, no one pays much attention to you there, the only problem is that almost everything requires a license. Silas and began calling himself Malakai to remind himself of why he was where he now was and abandoned the name Silas. Trying to keep a low profile while making enough money to get by day to day, Silas resorted to taking some unsavory work from a mad Alchemist from Quirm named Leonard and pit fighting at a bar known as The Bones. Of Quirm & Bones Leonard of Quirm is a rather strange man, but Silas needed the work and Leonard just wanted his request filled and was willing to pay whoever filled it with no prerequisite of a license. Silas brought him more bodies than he cared to admit, "Help whenever you can." the words that Silas would tell himself to justify anything he did, especially if it was morally wrong. Silas didn't like what he was doing for Leonard, but it was a means to an end, he had resources that Silas required and Silas didn't have the money to get it without filling in his requests. In times when Silas did not want to bother with filling in Leonard's requests, he would occasionally go to the city guard's captain, Carrot Ironfounderson, for some honest work, but that meant risking more visibility. Instead Silas would usually opt to spend his time fighting in a bar known as The Bones. The pay was good, if you won, but sometimes Silas felt that the Orc running the show, Gronath Shinsplitter, was stacking the odds against him unfairly. There were moments when Silas almost lost control and unleashed Malakai onto his opponent and those moments cost him greatly. Silas lost many fights because he shifted his focus into not turning, instead of focusing on his opponent. Debts Paid Silas had racked up a massive debt with Gronath Shinsplitter thanks to the losses he suffered fighting. Gronath was kind enough to allow Silas to try to pay off his debt by taking more fights, but the fights got harder the deeper in debt he got. One day, Gronath called Silas into his private office to negotiate the terms in which Silas would come to pay off his debt because it was clear that fighting in the pit wasn't paying. Gronath told Silas that he was to be give to some dwarf named Olaf as a gift. If this didn't bode well with Silas, Gronath would make sure Silas would change his tune. Silas agreed, but something went wrong, Gronath's eyes went red and he lunged from across the table at Silas and began trying to pummel him to death. Their fight went on for what felt like hours, Silas was on the verge of losing consciousness but to his surprise he was able to knock Gronath unconscious. Breathing heavily and barely holding himself up Silas turned toward the door as it gently opened and saw Shinsplitter's daughter, Sarah, standing there. Silas looked down at the unconscious body of Gronath and back at Sarah rose his hands up, surrendering. Sarah took Silas to the center of the pit and demanded that Silas explain himself for what happened, but unwilling to believe what Silas was saying she tried to push forward to have Silas executed. As luck or misfortune would have it the dwarf that Silas was to be gifted to arrived at The Bones and managed to diffuse the situation by casting a spell the would compel everyone within the area to speak nothing but the truth. Unhappy but satisfied with knowing the truth, Sarah released Silas into Olaf's custody as the gift he was supposed to be. As Silas left The Bones with Olaf and his friends, Heath, Barraka, and Bladon, the dwarf argued with Heath over something and punched him right in the face. The dwarf's actions left Silas realizing exactly what type of punishment Gronath had damned him to.Category:Player Characters